Dark and Twisty me!
by xxScarletPagexx
Summary: Samantha did not see that coming not until she had a near death experience woke up in a hospital and realized she was in an anime. That's when she decided she didn't want to know what was real or not she could always ignore Light and L or give them hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter#1

I rolled off my bed as soon I heard the annoying alarm .Don t get me wrong I don t usually wake up this early but today was THE day,today was my birthday. I walked up to

my closet and threw on skinny jeans and a cute purple top without one sleeve. As I rummaged under my bed for a boot thinking furiously It has got to be here.

Voila!Finally I grabbed my school bag and practically ran downstairs skipping the three steps at the bottom.

walking enthusiastically at the smell of my mother making pancakes. Seriously there is nothing better than the smell of goooey pancakes dripping in...ahem back to

the real world.

"Happy birthday Samantha"said mom

As I started on my pancakes my brother (David) came in view with his unruly red hair. "yo!Sammy" Did I mention that I hate being called Sammy?

"You wanna fight dude?"

"Nah I m all set"he replied with a grin that could have split his face if had stretched it any further.

As I got up I said bye to mom. As i headed out David called out to me.

"Hey Sam its your B-day least you could do is give me a hug?"

I stared suspiciously at him i mean how could I not be after all the pranks and tricks we ve pulled at each other. 99% of which we had pulled on other people.

I shrugged I mean who could resist his puppy dog face.

I hugged him and squealed as something cold slipped down my back. Bastard! This will be the last time he hugged anyone i would personally decapitate his arms .I trust

him and he slips a block of ice down my back. Unfortunately that was the exact moment he chose to run away like all hell hounds were after him. I growled and ran after him.

"Have a nice day you two"called out my mom sarcastically.(Runs in the family)

As I slipped into the car beside David he grinned and i satisfied my hunger for murder by slipping water in the front of his pants.

"Hey arent you a little old to be wetting your pants"I asked with a grin which could rival his.

He in turn blasted on the Beiber song baby something. He has songs like this especially in his iPod labeled torture songs for these occasions.

"Okay stop it you win I m sorry dumb-ass"

My brother looked at me surprised I usually put up a fight for a week and can hold a grudge for a month.

"Who are you and what have you done with Samantha Winchester"

"Just don t want to fight today"

David snorted. I don t think he believed me, Actually i was planning to put glue on his chair in school so i was content for now.

"Truce"I asked smiling evilly and held out a hand.

David looked at it suspiciously and shook it by first spiting on his own hand. I wiped my hand on the back of my jeans okay it was my birthday 7:45 am

and my brother had still managed to defile me.

We were singing along to sexy back with the music blaring loudly when suddenly a black car headed our way and didn t even slow down. The next few moments of my life

passed so fast it was almost a blur I saw it hit my side of the car when darkness enfolded

me and i heard David shouting "Sammy!Sam!come on stay with me you are gonna be alright".I was about to tell him it was just Sam. That was when i blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

I groaned and thought who changed the sound of my alarm it was even more annoying than before as i was about to open my eyes to throw it on the ground when i realized

that it was not the sound of my...SHIT!

I opened my eyes and blinked once...twice...i rubbed my eyes everything was freaking ANIMIFIED!That was when i noticed that there was an oxygen mask clamped to

my mouth and nose as i didn t need it anymore i took it off there was also a freaking needle stuck inside my arm. As i was busy having a moment a tall doctor and nurse

rushed into my room.

"Hello! My name is Doctor Usui Tamaki"he said brightly. While the nurse began taking my pulse and shoved a thermometer down my throat. I took those 3 min to think

about my situation when i realized that as i was in a anime i might have to play the amenisa patient as no one knew me here. As the nurse took the thermometer out

of my mouth i carried out my act.

"Can you tell me you tell me where am i?"I asked with a dazed expression on my face.

"You are in a Crossroads Hospital you had an accident when you where driving in a taxi which you took from the airport".The HECK?!"What is your name?"he asked kindly "Its...ummmm...hang on i don t remember..."I said confused. If he doesn t see that this is memory loss than I m so gonna stick a pole up his _ _ _

"Its okay it seems that the accident which you were in made you lose your memories due to the head injury that you received"he consoled me although i swore i saw

something like pity flash across his face for a second. Then he smiled and said"It seems that you are American"(Yeah i didn t know thanks for telling me dude. I mean

i was speaking English for the love of...)

"You may stay at my mothers house for a while (Um how about no thanks i don t wanna live with an eccentric woman with 20 cats and a smelly old house) until we can

find your family"  
I nodded suddenly feeling exhausted and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of my time passed in a flash i found out that i was in Japan. I could also speak and write Japanese fluently.(AWESOME) After a few weeks i was sent to live

with the docs mom and she wasn t what i had expected in woman her age she was probably as old as my grandmother and was cool she acted like my age. And swore a lot

we hit it off as soon as we met. Her granddaughter had apparently died a few years ago and i was a lot like her so she told me. She also told me to choose my own name

so i chose Avril Lavigne.(Whaaatt its a pretty name and apparently for some weird reason Japanese people couldn t pronounce it right. Doc got confused and called me lava

something chan and Meme(Thats what i called his mom because her real name was too long and a bother to remember)she called me Anvil so i quickly told her to call

me Aly.

As September started the doc hadn t still managed to find my family.(Duh)Tough i felt kind of sorry that he had to work overtime because of me. One evening i was

cooking lasagne when Meme told me excitedly that school would start soon and i kinda had to go. I was more than happy to go i was kind of sick of being cooped in

the apartment for so long. As i was about to go to bed i asked Meme what was the name of the university.

"To-Oh University"she shouted from the kitchen.

I stood rooted on the spot in front of the door of my room. I was gonna die. Heck i might already be dead for all i know.

I rushed to my room and plugged my iPod in my ears played some loud Korean song and sank to my bed. First of all i screamed all the swearwords i knew in English and

Japanese apparently they were a lot. Most of them were David and my creations as i said the last one (baka) does that even count a swearword?

I sank into depression, Why why why why come on, it could have be any anime any cheesy lovey dovey one,

it had to be death note, then as a thought crossed my mind i smiled. I knew everything that was gonna happen i could drive L and Light nuts.

heck i could even pretend to be kira. With that comforting and slightly disturbing thought i fell asleep.

Did ya like it. Reviews are my milkshake they supply me the energy to write so review me your ideas. Will upload next Chapter soon and i promise that it will be way longer. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter#2

On the first of September i woke up and lay in bed thinking if going to college was worth it or not i mean i know that Light had not obtained the Death note yet but he still

could easily kill me as the numbers on my digital cock shifted to 5:00 i grudgingly got out of bed. (Meme was gone to visit a friend for a week

and left me alone to take care of the apartment (that woman is way too trusting i tell u) so far i had managed to pass the day without trashing her apartment.)

Apparently my university started at 7:00 sharp.(I think the director of the schools head was filled with potty who in their right mind goes to university at 7. Was 8:30

too much to ask grumbling i got up dressed and headed out.

xxxxxxxx

Lights POV

Today was my first day at the university and i had already accquired a fanclub it seemed. I sighed softly and took a seat near the window. Class started with the

Professor intodcing himself by saying that it was none of our buisness what his name was and to only call him "Sensei". As he was about to start the class a soft knock

interrupted him. The principal entered and spoke to something to Sensei who nodded.

"Class please welcome our newest student Miss Aliv Lavigne"said the principal.

At his words a girl entered the class and was certainly welcomed by the boys most of them were gasps at her appearance and a few even wolf whistled while from the girls

were warm and encouraging smiles. The new student was certainly attractive she had blonde hair with a pink streak dyed in it and intense blue-gray she grinned and

corrected the principal and said "Actually its Avril".

"Fine i hope you find this university good for you Miss Everi"he said and walked out.

Avril stared curiously at Sensei who informed her that bluntly to take a seat next to me and for future reference to remember that the principal had shot-term memory loss.

She took a next to me and said"Hey Light!"

I did the most unmanly thing as i heard her say my name i blushed to my utmost horrer and was nearly speechless.

"Umm im sorry its just that they are not many people around here who dont use honorifics" I informed her.

"Sooo should i call you light chan from now on?'she asked smirking.

She grinned and said "im just joking Light" seeing the horrerstruck look on my face.

"Are you American"i asked after a while she was certainly intriguing although her name sounded French she looked American with the blonde hair and had no distinct features

of being japanese.

"Yup"she said popping the p. Her cheerful and careful attitude put me at ease and before i knew it the class was over as i headed out i realized that she was the first girl

who hadnt spoken to me with a stammer or looked at me like i was just a piece of meat. Infact she had spoken to me like a friend would and even made a joke which had certainly

wounded my manly pride but still it sounded like a friendly jibe.

I stared at my timetable and found out that the next period was free i headed towards the libray to pick up some books for my homework.

xxxxxxxxxx

Avril'ls POV

i stared at the book in front of me not really paying attention to the title wondering if Light had a fever i mean he had blushed for heaven sakes that wasnt normal. At least

not normal for Light i shook my head thinking that maybe it was a mistake he probaby did have a fever. i searched for the english section in despair there had to be

an English novel I was tired of reading Japanese even the instructions on the back of my shampoo were in Japanese.

i was hoping that maybe i could find Harry Potter that would take my mind of things as i rounded the corner i crashed into someones shoulder hard automatically put a hand

on my nose which hurt like hell. I looked up with my eyes watering to see light staring at me shocked.

"Hey kira i muttered" under my breath.

"Oh Avril are you alright?" he asked with a look of concern in his eyes. _Wait scratch that concern? Light Yagami was actually concerned?_

"Yeah im fine" I said

He relaxed and said"Hey do you need help finding anything?

I really wanted to get rid of him but hey why not accept i mean i could always run like hell when he becomes kira i mused.

"Yeah do you know where the english section is?" i asked

"Yeah its two bookcases from here"._What kind of crappy directions are those?Left or right dumbass?_I was about to ask.

"I could take u there "Light offered. _That son of a..._

"Sure"I shrugged.

When we reached here i at once began examining the books and ignored Light on purpose _im soo not gonna thank him_ however i have the worst luck in the universe.

I turned around to see him looking through another bookshelf containing literature/romance novels. i rolled my eyes.

"Hey Light"

"Yeah?"

"Are there only literature novels in here?"

"Umm yeah"

Now i was pissed i wanted to burn this library BURN i tell ya what kind of libary only kept novels of literature.

"Thanks for your help Light but i wasnt looking for literture novels"i said as polietly as i could as a gloomy aura surrouded me.

Light must have noticed it too "Oh Avril-san theres a bookstore near a coffee shop two blocks from my house it has english novels and films i could take you there after college ends if you like" he said

Now i was kind of having withdrawal symptomns from not having read H.P for so long so i didnt mind even if a future serial killer took me there.

"Sure if youre not busy oh and Light" i said with a grin.

"Yeah?"

"If u wanna be on my good side the names just Avril"with that i left without so much as a glance at him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lights POV

I waited outside the building of the university for Avril she told me that we would take her car. _She had a car?_ I shook that thought out of my mind as a shiny black Mercedes

drew up and she poked her head out."You ready to go light?"

"Yeah"I silently cursed my self as i slid in the passengers seat and i fastened i seemed to be saying that a lot around her she must think that i had very short vocabulary.

However that thought was soon driven out of my mind as we sped down the road with music blaring loudly. "Avril please slow down or else youll get a red card"

"Chill out light im just above 30 the speed limit"she replied taking a sharp turn and for the first time in my ife i was thankful for the person who had invented seatbelts.

"Take a right from here"I told her. I was really curious about her she was unlike any girl i knew who would have blushed a 100th time by know and the bolder ones had certainly tried to make a move on me. Many girls i knew took no interest in reading at all or those who did were more interested in romance and literature.

"Hey light is this the place?"she asked slowing down in front of a chic bookstore.

"Yes you can park right here" i told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Avril's POV

After an hour my arms were piled with books which Light had not bothered to hide interest from "You like Sherlock Holmes?"he asked lifting a book embossed in thick paper.

"No shit sherlock"i replied cheekily which earned a chuckle from him. He even opened the back seat door and helped me with the heavy load of books. Hell he would make a decent boyfriend if i wasn't 30% sure he was gay.

As i stopped beside his house light looked at me and said"Hey Avril would u like some dinner?"

"Maybe some other time when i am to lazy to cook"i told him with a smirk.

He smiled and left. As i drove in the direction of my apartment. I remembered that i had forgotten to buy a laptop i quickly asked directions from a buisness guy as i was buying energy drinks from the supermarket for the best computer store. i drove for what seemed like an hour when i reached my destination there i bought

a laptop, a new phone(i was currently using Memes old one), a lime green cover for my phone, little cameras, microphones, tracers etc.

That night i tried to figure out those two new students who had started their day at the university a day earlier then i they werent japanese as far as i knew and they both

seemed not to know eachother they both were very smart and was it my imagination that they both ignored Light like he didnt exist but when he wasn't looking at the they

stared at him like he was the most interesting thing in the universe i was recieving the same treatment it seemed and decided it was best to stay away from them now or

maybe I should confront them._ Were they from the real world as i was? And did they plan on interfering with the plotline?_ It seemed like my life in this world was getting

more and more interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New chapter up as i promised i hope u guys like it ;)


End file.
